Can You Love Me?
by littlecupcakes
Summary: Jaemin menyukainya, tanpa memikirkan hatinya. Mark meresponnya, tetapi Jaemin salah menyimpulkannya. Mark x Jaemin / MarkMin / Yaoi / bl / School life
1. Chapter 1

Can you love me?

.

Mark x Jaemin (MarkMin)

YAOI/BL

NO BASH!

Hurt/Comfort

.

Prolog

Jaemin menyukainya ketika mata bulatnya menangkap sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya untuk yang pertama kali. Jaemin bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa menyukai orang semudah itu? Tidak biasanya Jaemin seperti ini. Ah, mungkin pengecualian untuk sosok ini.

Hari pertama Jaemin tertarik kepada sosok itu. Awalnya hanya memperhatikan dalam diam, namun sang rasa sepertinya berkehendak lain. Menantang sang logika dan mempertaruhkan harga diri setelah ini. Terkadang, harga diri seolah tak berlaku ketika berhadapan dengan rasa.

Jaemin melangkahkan kakinya yakin ketika melihat sosok itu sedang berdiri sendirian di depan ruang Tata Usaha. Berdiri di sampingnya sampai dirinya menoleh ke arah Jaemin. Dengan senyum secerah poros tata surya, Jaemin mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan sosok yang berhasil merebut atensinya. Memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri dan bertanya, siapa namanya?

Ketika yang di tanya membalas uluran tangannya dan menjawab pertanyaannya, Jaemin tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Sepertinya Jaemin jatuh terlalu dalam kepada sosok di hadapannya. Tidak mengetahui atau mungkin tidak ingin perduli akan kondisi sang hati yang mungkin saja akan di kecewakan oleh dirinya? Oleh sosok dihadapannya. Sosok yang terlihat tenang namun penuh misteri.

TBC/END?

.

Nulis apaan si ini... cerita yang satu belom update update udah netesin cerita baru... sumpah tapi cerita yang satu udah mentok gatau mau lanjutin kaya gimana lagi TTTT

Fic yang ini sejujurnya ngambil dari kisah pribadi aku HAHAHAHA

Masih prolog ya, gimana? Mau dilanjut apa engga nih? Ehehehe

Kritik dan saran aku terima ya!! Jadi jangan malu malu kalo mau review cinta ku!!


	2. Chapter 2

Jaemin mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan sosok didepannya. Sosok yang berhasil merebut atensinya. "Hai, aku Na Jaemin. Siapa nama mu?" Dengan senyum yang seolah menyambung telinga kanan dan kirinya, Jaemin bertanya dengan ramah.

"Mark Lee." Jawab sosok bernama Mark itu seraya menyambut uluran tangan Jaemin. ' _Namanya keren sekali.'_ Sepertinya otak Jaemin sedang senang ber-hiperbola hari ini.

"Kau kelas berapa? Aku sepertinya baru melihatmu hari ini, kau anak baru ya?" Jaemin dengan segala kecerewetannya bertanya dengan (sok) akrab kepada Mark.

"Aku kelas 12, Jaemin." Yang ditanya menjawab singkat disertai dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat perut seorang Na Jaemin yang hiperbolis seperti diserang ribuan kupu-kupu.

"Benarkah? Berarti kau sunbae-ku? Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu ya? Kau pindahan kan?" Jaemin mengulang pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab oleh Mark.

"Tidak, Jaemin. Aku sekolah disini sejak kelas 10. Mungkin karena aku jarang keluar kelas jadi kau tidak pernah melihatku?" Jawab Mark santai disertai tawa kecil yang sumpah lagi-lagi membuat perut Jaemin tergelitik sampai mulas rasanya.

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah kalau begitu salam kenal ya, Mark sunbaenim! Ingat namaku ya, Na Jaemin. Aku kelas 11. Kalau kau berpapasan atau melihatku dijalan, panggil saja hehehe." Narsis? Ya memang itu lah Jaemin.

"Iya, Jaemin. Dan panggil aku hyung saja ya." Lagi, Mark tersenyum. Sedangkan Jaemin? Dia sedang sibuk mengatur napasnya karena jantungnya terlalu cepat bekerja kali ini.

"Ya sudah, aku ke kelas dulu. Sampai jumpa, Jaemin." Mark menepuk pundak Jaemin pelan. Pelan namun mengantarkan ribuan bahkan milyaran rasa hangat yang menjalar ke hatinya. Oh ya ampun apa yang terjadi pada Jaemin?

.

.

Saat istirahat, Jaemin berharap bertemu dengan Mark. Namun sia-sia karena dia tidak melihat sosok berambut hitam itu sedari tadi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memakan Ramen buatan ibu kantin kesayangan Jaemin. Donghyuk yang ada disebelahnya menatap Jaemin dengan heran.

"Hoi Nana! Kau kenapa sih? Tumben sekali kau tidak semangat memakan ramen buatan ibu kantin kesayanganmu?" Donghyuk bertanya kepada sahabatnya sedari bayi itu dengan tidak santai.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Nana (panggilan kecil Jaemin) menoleh dengan ramen yang masih menjuntai di bibirnya dan menatap sang sahabat dengan pandangan malas lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"YAK NA JAEMIN! Kau kenapa sih? Tega sekali nyuekin aku! Kau ada masalah? Atau kau lupa meminum susu tadi malam?" Donghyuk sewot sendiri karena kesal tidak di gubris oleh Jaemin.

"Ddongie kau bisa diam tidak sih? Aku sedang berusaha menikmati makanan ibu kantin kesayanganku." Ucap Jaemin yang sukses membuat Donghyuk kesal sampai ingin membanting sepiring ttokbokki yang ada di hadapannya, tetapi tidak jadi karena dia juga kelaparan. Dasar.

"Ddongie." Panggil Jaemin kepada Donghyuk. "Hm?" Tumben sekali makhluk hiper aktif satu ini menjawab singkat sepeti itu?

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta."

"AAAK!" Lidah Donghyuk tergigit setelah mendengar pernyataan Jaemin.

"JADI ITU ALASANNYA KAU MENDIAMIKU SEJAK TADI?!" Donghyuk berujar emosi. Emosi karena lidahnya kesakitan, juga emosi karena Jaemin yang aneh!

"Jangan teriak seperti itu, bodoh! Dan lagipula aku tidak mendiamimu! Aku kan tadi sudah bicara kepadamu." Jaemin mencebikkan bibirnya karena Donghyuk berteriak seperti orang gila itu kepadanya. Ah manisnya.

"Terserah kau lah." Donghyuk memilih untuk mengalah dan bertanya kepada Jaemin, "Memangnya kau jatuh cinta dengan siapa? Jangan bilang dengan aku ya, karena kau pasti tahu aku akan dengan tegas menolak mu, Nana!" Pede sekali Donghyuk.

"Ya ampun, aku kalau ingin jatuh cinta juga pilih-pilih Ddongie!" Jaemin menusuk paha Donghyuk menggunakan sumpit yang sedang ia pegang dan direspon dengan teriakkan dari Donghyuk yang kesakitan.

Namun Jaemin tidak perduli dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau tahu Mark sunbaenim tidak? Aku baru melihatnya kemarin. Dan tadi pagi aku baru resmi berkenalan dengannya hehehe." Jaemin bertanya sekaligus bercerita kepada Donghyuk sembari tersenyum dengan sangat lebar mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat Mark dan dirinya berkenalan. Dan jangan lupakan ketika tangan Mark menepuk pundaknya dan berhasil menghangatkan hati Jaemin sampai istirahat.

"Mark Lee? Oh aku tahu! Siswa kelas 12 yang populer itu kan? Banyak yang tertarik sama dia, loh Nana." Jawab Donghyuk sambil mengingat-ingat akan siapa Mark Lee itu.

Jawaban dari Donghyuk membuat Jaemin membulatkan matanya, "Populer? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya sampai kemarin, Ddongie! Dan apa-apaan itu? Banyak yang tertarik padanya? Jaemin merasa bahwa dirinya risih mendengar ucapan Donghyuk yang terakhir.

"Kau saja yang tidak pernah peka sama keadaan sekolah, Na! Dia Ace tim basket sekolah kita, masa kau tidak tahu? Yang benar saja Nana, kau mempermalukanku." Ucap Donghyuk seraya menoyor kepala Jaemin.

"YAK! Apa-apaan kau seenaknya menoyor kepalaku?!" Protes Jaemin karena tidak terima kepala yang biasanya di usap dengan penuh kasih oleh eommanya, di toyor tanpa hormat oleh sahabatnya ini?

"Kau memalukan, Nana! Kau selama ini tinggal dibalik batu yang ada di kandang anjingnya Yuta hyung ya? Masa Mark Lee saja tidak tahu! Dia itu populer, pintar, tinggi, berbakat, tampan dan disayangi oleh guru-guru di sini, Na!" Jelas Donghyuk emosi sekaligus bangga karena mengetahui hal yang tidak diketahui Jaemin. Sombong sedikit tidak apalah.

"Dan kau tadi bilang kalau banyak yang tertarik kepada Mark hyung? Maksudmu itu banyak yang menyukainya?" Tanya Jaemin dengan perasaan risih di hatinya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Dia itu populer jadi wajar saja kalau banyak yang menyukainya. Tetapi setauku, dia tidak pernah berpacaran dengan siapa-siapa di sekolah ini walaupun banyak yang telah menyatakan perasaan mereka kepada Mark hyung. Dengar-dengar sih, Mark hyung itu trauma berpacaran." Jaemin menyerap semua informasi yang baru saja di berikan oleh sahabat karibnya itu dan menyimpannya dengan baik di arsip memori berjudul " **My Crush Information** ".

"Trauma berpacaran? Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan hubungannya yang terdahulu, Ddongie?" Jaemin berusaha untuk mengorek lebih jauh informasi tentang pujaan hatinya dari Donghyuk. Namun sayang, sepertinya Donghyuk sudah kehabisan stok informasi untuk saat ini.

.

 _Skip_

 _._

Jam pulang sekolah terasa lama untuk Jaemin. Sungguh, dia sudah tidak tahan berlama-lama di kelas. Setelah mengetahui bahwa letak kelas Mark berada di seberang kelasnya, membuat Jaemin berkali-kali menoleh ke luar. Membuat Jeno, teman sebangkunya pegal sendiri melihat Jaemin yang sibuk sendiri menengokan kepalanya keluar.

"Jaemin? Lehermu tidak pegal terus-terusan melihat keluar?" Jeno bertanya heran. Sedangkan yang ditanya? Hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, namun sedetik kemudian menengokan kepalanya lagi ke arah luar.

Jeno menghela napas melihat kelakuan teman sebangkunya, beruntung Guru yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya sedang keluar kelas karena ada urusan mendadak.

"Kau sedang melihat apa sih Jaem? Sedaritadi aku melihatmu gelisah sekali?" Kali ini bukan Jeno yang bertanya, tapi Renjun. Teman Jaemin yang duduk di belakang kursinya.

"Mungkin dia sedang mengamati kelas pujaan hatinya?" Lagi-lagi teman Jaemin yang bernama Jisung menimpali. "Ish kalian kenapa sih? Aku cuma mau melihat lapangan saja kok!" Bodoh sekali alasanmu Jaemin.

Setelah Jaemin berujar, Guru yang mengajar kelas Jaemin telah kembali ke kelasnya.

.

 _Pulang sekolah_

Jaemin berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolahnya bersama Donghyuk. Karena rumah mereka bersebelahan, membuat keduanya hampir setiap hari pulang sekolah bersama.

Ketika sampai di depan gerbang, manik hazel Jaemin menangkap sosok yang membuat jantungnya berdetak hanya dengan melihatnya. Mark.

"Mark hyung!" Dengan setengah sadar, Jaemin (berteriak) memanggil serta melambaikan tangannya kepada Mark. Oh dan jangan lupakan senyum secerah suryanya yang bisa mencairkan kutub utara.

Mark menoleh ke arah Jaemin, melambai dan tersenyum ketika retinanya menemukan sosok Jaemin. Hanya melambai, tidak menyisipkan satu kata pun untuk Jaemin. Namun bisa membuat jantung Jaemin serasa jatuh ke perutnya.

"DDONGIE! Aku senang sekali! Aku akan mentraktirmu Es krim nanti!" Jaemin meremas lengan Donghyuk gemas. Yang diremas hanya pasrah saja, siapa juga yang akan menolak Es krim? Gratis pula. Hanya orang bodoh saja mungkin yang akan menolaknya.

"Ya Nana, kau sudah punya kontak nya, belum?" Donghyuk menatap Jaemin sambil melanjutkan langkah mereka ke halte yang berada tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

"Belum Ddongie. Kenapa? Kau punya kontaknya? Mau membaginya denganku ya? Kau memang sahabat terbaikku Ddongie! hehehe." Jaemin sebenarnya menjawan, bertanya atau memberi pernyataan? Melihat Jaemin yang seperti ini, Donghyuk sadar bahwa Jaemin memang kawan sehidup sematinya. Terlalu percaya diri, sama seperti dirinya.

"Pede sekali." Donghyuk mendecih dan memasang tampang malas, namun tetap melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku tidak punya kontaknya, tapi aku bisa usahakan untuk mendapatkannya dari sunbae yang satu ekskul denganku. Kebetulan dia juga sekelas dengan Mark sunbae." Tuntas Donghyuk membuat Jaemin tidak tahan ingin memeluk dan menggigit pundak Donghyuk.

Dan Jaemin benar-benar melakukannya. Tepat di pundak. Yang menimbulkan pekikan keras dari empunya pundak. Donghyuk menjitak kepala Jaemin pelan. Balasan karena sudah menggigitnya.

"Maaf Ddongie, aku terlalu senang jadinya aku gemas sama pundakmu." Jaemin nyengir kuda. "Terima kasih Ddongie! Aku sungguh sangat bahagia karena memilikimu di hidupku. Kalau tidak ada kau di hidupku, mungkin aku sudah luntang-lantung sekarang." Ucap Jaemin. Donghyuk menatap jijik ke arah Jaemin dan berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Jaemin dibelakangnya.

Satu hari yang melelahkan untuk jantung Jaemin. Karena sang pemompa darah harus berkerja lebih ekstra mana kala Jaemin memikirkan pemuda bersurai hitam berperawakan tinggi itu. Bertanya apakah dirinya akan bekerja lebih ekstra lagi di kemudian hari? Atau sebaliknya? Bekerja dengan lamban membawa beban berat yang di terima oleh sang hati?

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Author note**

HALO SEMUANYA TEMAN TEMAN YANG AKYU CINTAI DAN SAYANGI EHEHEHEHEHE. nih aki update, maaf ya kalo kurang panjang. Soalnya aku sekalian flashback juga sama pengalamanku yang udah berdebu tapi masih hangat dihati. Asiiiiiiik

Kritik dan sarannya aku terima ya! Dan makasih untuk yang udah review! LOVE YOU ALL! MWAH!

PEACE


	3. Chapter 3

Malamnya, Jaemin sedang tiduran sambil memainkan game di ponselnya. Sampai sahabatnya mengiriminya pesan yang membuat Jaemin nyengir.

 **From : Ddongie babo *emoticon babi***

Hey Na, jadi minta kontaknya Mark Sunbae tidak? Aku sudah mendapatkannya nih.

 **To : Ddongie babo *emoticon babi***

Jadi lah Ddongie-ku yang paling manis!

Jaemin terkikik membaca balasan pesannya untuk Donghyuk. Sambil menunggu balasan Donghyuk *yang sudah pasti isinya adalah omelan Donghyuk untuknya*, Jaemin menghayalkan apa yang akan di bahasnya ketika nanti sudah mendapatkan kontak Mark. Membayangkannya saja membuat perut Jaemin geli.

 **From : Ddongie babo *emoticon babi***

Sumpah Nana, aku geli sekali membacanya sampai merinding *emot menggigil*. Kamu mau kontaknya? Besok traktir aku makan siang di kantin ya? Bagaimana? Deal?

Jaemin mendengus kasar, "Dasar perut babi, selalu makanan yang ada di otaknya. Tapi tidak apalah dia kan sudah bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan kontak Mark Hyung hehehe."

 **To : Ddongie babo *emoticon babi***

Iyaiya besok aku traktir. Jadi mana kontaknya Mark hyung?

Secepat kilat Donghyuk membalas

 **From : Ddongie babo *emoticon babi***

 _ **Contact name : Mark Lee**_

 _ **Add Block**_

Tuh, jangan lupa ya besok traktir makan! Aku sekarang ingin keluar bersama eomma, kamu mau nitip sesuatu tidak?

Jaemin dengan segera menambahkan kontak Mark ke _friend list-_ nya dan membalas pesan Donghyuk untuk yang terakhir malam itu.

 **To : Ddongie babo *emoticon babi***

Terima kasih sahabat sejati-ku hahaha :* tidak usah Ddongie, sampaikan salam-ku untuk eomma ya!^^

Setelah membalas pesan Donghyuk, Jaemin mencari kontak Mark dan mengganti _Display Name-_ nya. Dari 'Mark Lee' menjadi 'Mark Hyung'.

Jaemin menatap layar ponselnya yang saat ini menampilkan kotak obrolan dengan Mark yang masih kosong. "Aku harus memulainya bagaimana ya?"

 _Hai hyung! Ini aku Jaemin, calon kekasih hyung hehehe^^_

Hapus.

 _Halo masa depanku:*_

Hapus.

 _Sedang apa hyung? ^^_

Hapus.

 _Mau jadi kekasihku?_

Hapus.

Aduh kenapa otak Jaemin tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama sekarang? "Aduh ayolah otak-ku yang encer. Kenapa kamu sekarang jadi beku sih?" Jaemin ngomel sendiri kan jadinya.

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

 **To : Mark Hyung**

Malam Mark hyung~!^^ _!_

Jaemin berteriak di balik bantalnya untuk meredam suara cempreng tapi beratnya. "Aku mengirim pesan untuk Mark hyung. Eomma aku harus bagaimana?" Jaemin benar-benar tegang sekarang. Menghidupkan ponselnya, lalu mematikannya lagi ketika tahu bahwa Mark belum membalas pesannya. Sudah 10 menit tidak ada balasan dari Mark.

"Ah sepertinya tidak akan dibalas. Aku ngantuk." Jaemin terpejam, dan hampir saja ia dijemput untuk bertamasya ke alam mimpi, ponsel Jaemin bergetar. Menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Jaemin buru-buru menyalakan ponselnya sambil tersenyum karna dia tahu pasti Mark yang membalas pesannya. Namun harapan Jaemin hancur seketika ketika tahu bahwa yang mengiriminya pesan bukan Mark. Melainkan Donghyuk. Iya, Donghyuk! Jaemin hampir membanting ponselnya ke lantai kalau saja dia tidak ingat kalau dia baru mengganti ponselnya sebulan yang lalu.

"Tidak penting!"

Perasaan jengkel bercampur ngantuk akhirnya membuat Jaemin men-nonaktifkan ponselnya dan menaruhnya di nakas samping tempat tidurnya lalu segera beranjak ke kasur untuk tidur. Jaemin jengkel, tentu saja! Berharap sang pujaan hati yang membalas, apadaya angan tak sampai. Malah Donghyuk yang ter-gapai!

.

Paginya, Jaemin bersiap ke sekolah dengan raut wajah cemberut namun tetap manis. Beranjak ke meja makan. Disana sudah ada eommanya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan, appanya yang sedang membaca koran dan hyung-nya, Taeyong yang sedang membantu eommanya menyiapkan sarapan.

"Pagi eomma, appa, hyung." Sapa Jaemin lesu yang membuat eommanya segera menoleh ke anak bungsunya. "Aigoo, anak eomma yang manis kenapa lesu sekali hm? Lupa minum susu semalam? Tapi seingat eomma, hyung-mu sudah membuatkanmu susu, kan?" Tanya eommanya seraya menghampiri Jaemin dan mengelus surai halus Jaemin dengan sayang.

"Tidak eomma, aku semalam sudah minum susu, kok. Hanya sedang tidak enak badan saja." Jaemin menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang telah berjasa melahirkannya ke dunia ini seraya memberikan kecupan selamat pagi di pipinya.

"Tidak enak badan? Aduh kalau begitu hari ini izin tidak masuk saja, sayang?" Jaemin langsung buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah eomma, aku masih kuat dan tampan. Masih kuat untuk ke sekolah, kok!"

"Tetap saja kau kalah tampan dibandingkan dengan appamu yang mantan pangeran sekolah ini." Tiada angin tiada hujan, appa Jaemin menyahuti ucapan Jaemin sambil tetap membaca koran paginya. Inner keluarga Jaemin minus appanya, hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan appa Jaemin yang kelewat narsis.

"Makanan sudah siap. Ayo makan, sebelum kalian yang dimakan!" Seru eomma Jaemin semangat.

" _Ne,_ kanjeng ratu!" Ucap ketiga pria di keluarga kecil itu serempak.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Jaemin beranjak ke rumah Donghyuk. Rutinitas paginya adalah berangkat ke sekolah bersama sahabat dari rahimnya.

 _ **Cklek**_

Jaemin langsung membuka pintu rumah Donghyuk, karena sudah menganggap rumah itu seperti rumahnya sendiri. Ketika Jaemin memasuki rumah hangat itu, matanya menangkap sosok wanita yang juga dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'eomma'. Dengan segera, Jaemin menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Pagi eomma~" seru Jaemin kepada eomma-nya Donghyuk. Wanita yang dipeluk Jaemin tersentak namun langsung membalas pelukan Jaemin. "Omo, pagi juga Nana sayang~" dikecupnya pipi agak gembil Jaemin sayang.

"Ddongie sudah siap eomma? Atau malah belum bangun?" Tanya Jaemin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya karena memikirkan Donghyuk yang belum bangun.

"Hahaha imutnya anak eomma. Ddongie sudah siap sayang, dia tadi ke kamar mandi karena kebelet buang air." Jawab eomma Donghyuk sambil mengusak rambut Jaemin.

"Yasudah, aku menunggu di kamarnya saja eomma." Dengan itu, Jaemin beranjak ke kamar Donghyuk yang berada di lantai 2. Berseberangan dengan kamarnya sendiri.

Ketika sampai di kamar, Jaemin merebahkan dirinya di kasur milik Donghyuk. Jaemin menatap kosong langit-langit kamar berlatar biru muda itu. Dia seperti lupa satu hal. Tapi apa? Jaemin mengingat-ingat dengan seksama.

Butuh beberapa detik Jaemin bengong memikirkannya. Sampai dia ingat satu hal...

PONSELNYA! Dia sama sekali belum mengecek ponselnya dari pagi tadi.

Buru-buru Jaemin mengambil ponsel yang berada di tasnya, lalu mengaktifkan benda persegi panjang dengan logo apel tergigit itu. Ditunggunya dengan sabar, karena dia tahu kalau orang sabar itu pantatnya lebar.

 _Eh_

Di sayang tuhan maksudnya. Tapi Jaemin juga ingin di sayang Mark hyung. Bagaimana, dong?

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Jaemin membuka aplikasi yang ditujunya. Ponselnya tersambung otomatis dengan _wifi_ dirumah Donghyuk, hehe.

Dan tidak sia-sia perjuangan Jaemin mengaktifkan ponselnya. Karena apa?

Karena

Mark

Membalas

Pesannya

YA!

MARK MEMBALAS PESANNYA!

Jaemin tidak langsung membuka balasan pesan dari Mark. Tapi dia berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Donghyuk dan menggedornya dengan brutal.

 _ **Bbuk bbuk bbuk**_

"DDONGIE! BUKA PINTUNYA! CEPAT KELUAR DAN BANTU AKU!" Jaemin berteriak dengan tidak santai sampai urat di lehernya menonjol dan wajahnya memerah sampai kuping.

"WOI NANA! APA-APAAN SIH?! AKU TERKEJUT SAMPAI HARTA KARUNKU MASUK LAGI, TAU!" Donghyuk balas berteriak kepada Jaemin. Dia kesal juga, karena sudah susah payah mengeluarkan harta, tetapi tidak jadi karena terkejut.

"MAAF! Tapi serius Ddongie, keluar sekarang! Aku membutuhkanmu~!" Jaemin merengek.

Tidak sampai satu menit setelah Jaemin berucap, pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok dekil , _ups,_ tampan Donghyuk yang kesal karena ulah Jaemin yang ugal-ugalan.

"Ada apa sih, Nana? Heboh sekali." Ucapnya ketus. "Itu.. eng... Mark hyung... MARK HYUNG MEMBALAS PESANKU DDONGIE! Aku harus apa?!" Lagi, Jaemin merengek sambil bergelayut di lengan Donghyuk. Yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar bercampur jijik seorang Lee Donghyuk anaknya bapak Lee Jongin dan ibu Lee Kyungsoo.

"Begitu? Tidak penting." Dan Donghyuk meninggalkan Jaemin yang duduk bersimpuh di depan pintu kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

TeBeCe


End file.
